Les Jeux de l'Amour
by Mayura-8
Summary: UA. Sora a été embauché dans la célèbre entreprise de jeux vidéo, Kingdom Hearts. Bien qu'il fasse de l'excellent travail, son chef de projet, Riku, lui adresse à peine la parole. Et Sora vit très mal cette situation, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui batte froid. Soriku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Les personnages sont tous à notre vénéré Tetsuya Nemura de Square Enix.

**Pairing** : Soriku (comme d'hab'), Axel/ Kairi , Ventus/Naminé, Roxas/Xion, Terra/Aqua

**Rating :** **:** T . UA. C'est convenu, sans surprise et c'est de la guimauve à l'état pur, vous êtes prévenus.

Bon… ça devait être un OS. Mais 30 pages, c'est long. J'ai longtemps hésité et finalement je l'ai coupé en deux parties. Alors du coup, ça sera un Two-Shot.

**Résumé :** Sora a été embauché dans la célèbre entreprise de jeux vidéo, Kingdom Hearts. Bien qu'il fasse de l'excellent travail, son chef de projet, Riku, lui adresse à peine la parole. Et Sora vit très mal cette situation, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui batte froid.

**Note 1 :** Une histoire ancrée dans le réel avec des personnages un peu plus mâtures. Sora vient en effet de finir son master, soit 5 années d'études après le bac. Il a donc au minimum 23 ans si on considère qu'il n'a jamais redoublé. Riku a au moins 24 ans, Ventus et Axel ont au moins 25 ans, Terra et Aqua ont au moins 28 ans (j'ai tendance à considérer que dans le jeu, ils ont 3 ans de plus que Ventus). Roxas et Kairi ont le même âge que Sora. Sinon c'est définitif, je préfère quand Roxas est le jumeau de Sora plutôt que celui de Ventus.

**Note 2 :** Il y a quelques anachronismes. Le jeu sur lequel travaille Sora ne peut pas avoir été créée au même moment que le film d'animation sur lequel bosse Neku. C'était juste un clin d'œil. Le titre de la fiction est ridicule, je le concède. Mais j'ai séché.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Les Jeux de l'Amour**

Assis devant son ordinateur, Sora élaborait avec concentration la modélisation du personnage que lui avait confié Namine. Le jeune infographiste était généralement dissipé et tête en l'air, mais lorsque cela touchait son travail il était capable de faire preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve.

Jeune diplômé, Sora avait eu la chance d'être démarché et embauché dès la sortie de son école d'infographie spécialisée dans le jeu vidéo, par Kingdom Hearts, l'une des meilleures entreprises travaillant dans le domaine. Bien qu'elle soit très cotée dans l'univers du virtuel, Kingdom Hearts était une petite entreprise qui ne comptait pas plus d'une cinquantaine d'employés. Une grande famille en quelque sorte, au sein de laquelle Sora n'avait eu aucun mal à s'intégrer. Il avait été repéré par le directeur, Ansem le Sage, alors qu'il tenait un blog sur internet sur lequel il publiait ses dessins, ses modélismes, ainsi que ses mini-films d'animation. Etant l'un des élèves les plus prometteurs de sa promotion, il en profitait pour donner quelques conseils à tous les aspirants créateurs. Son blog avait eu beaucoup d'adhérents qui encourageaient vivement ses projets. Mais en tenant ce site, Sora n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'entreprise Kingdom Hearts elle-même, aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir son mail et le contacter sitôt son diplôme obtenu.

Le DRH qui l'avait appelé, Axel, un grand rouquin décontracté aux yeux vert de chat, l'avait aussitôt convoqué pour un entretien, d'abord avec lui, puis ensuite avec Ansem le Sage en personne. Sora, perplexe et pas du tout angoissé, s'était rendu sur les lieux, ne s'attendant absolument pas à convenir au poste et encore moins à être embauché sur le champ. Il avait alors découvert une équipe chaleureuse composée de personnages hauts en couleur qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert. Et il officiait depuis plus de 3 mois dans cette entreprise, travaillant à la conception du dernier jeu vidéo pour lequel Namine, la game designer, avait créée de nouveaux personnages charismatiques.

Sora était chargé de les faire passer de la 2D à la 3D, de travailler leur look et de définir leur allure. Et jusqu'à présent, son ouvrage plaisait énormément à Ansem.

Ce fut une main qui se posa sur son épaule qui tira le jeune homme de son projet. Il sursauta légèrement avant de lever les yeux de son ordinateur pour trouver debout derrière lui deux jeunes gens blonds comme les blés qui se ressemblaient énormément.

-Salut Roxas ! Salut Ventus !

-Comment se porte notre concepteur de jeu vidéo ? demanda Ventus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Sora protesta. Il avait déjà du mal à se coiffer le matin à cause de ses épis indiscipliné, si en plus son frère aîné en rajoutait, il ressemblerait vite à un épouvantail.

-Vous faîtes quoi ici ? demanda le châtain aux deux blonds.

-Terra m'a demandé de lui apporter les plans de certains bâtiments. Il m'a dit qu'il travaillait sur la conception des décors et qu'il avait besoin de modèles, répondit Roxas.

Sora hocha la tête. Son frère jumeau était lui aussi un artiste dans l'âme. Mais il était beaucoup moins imaginatif que Sora et s'était donc naturellement dirigé vers l'architecture. Terra qui était chargé des décors dans le jeu vidéo et qui avait de suite pris Sora sous son aile, l'avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises et avait demandé au jeune homme s'il pouvait lui présenter quelques exemples sur lesquels s'appuyer.

-Et toi ? demanda le châtain à son frère aîné.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Aqua. On doit parler de l'article que je dois rédiger sur Kingdom Hearts.

Ventus était journaliste pour un magazine qui traitait de toutes les technologies high-tech, dont les consoles de dernières générations et les jeux vidéo à ne pas manquer. En apprenant que le frère de Sora travaillait pour ce magazine, Aqua, la petite-amie de Terra mais surtout la chargée de communication de la société, avait insisté pour que le blond écrive un article sur les nouveautés produites par Kingdom Hearts. Le jeune blond avait de suite accepté, sachant la qualité des produits proposés par l'entreprise. Et c'est comme ça que Sora se retrouvait souvent entouré de ses deux frangins sur son lieu de travail. Pas que ça le dérange plus que ça car il les adorait et bien que Ventus ait deux ans de plus que les jumeaux, ils étaient depuis tout petits toujours fourrés ensemble.

En les voyant, les gens avaient souvent tendance à croire que le frère jumeau du si taciturne Roxas était le paisible Ventus tant les deux frères se ressemblaient physiquement. Et ils s'étonnaient toujours d'apprendre que le jumeau du blond, ce n'était pas lui, mais le si gentil Sora aux épis châtain.

Sora était habitué à ce quiproquo et si autrefois il trouvait ça vexant, aujourd'hui il n'en ressentait plus aucun agacement. Ventus et Roxas avaient tous deux hérités leur blondeur et leurs yeux bleus de leur père, Cloud, tandis que lui, Sora avait hérité des cheveux châtains et de la forme du visage et des yeux en amande de sa mère, Tifa. Seuls ses iris du même bleu que ses frères, rappelaient que Cloud était aussi son paternel.

En revanche, bien que différents, les trois frères avaient absolument la même stature fine et pas très grande. Cependant, ça n'empêchait pas les filles de craquer pour eux et de les trouver carrément mignons. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Ventus et Roxas mais indifférait totalement Sora que le genre féminin n'intéressait définitivement pas.

A ce propos, le jeune infographiste soupçonnait que si ses frères étaient présents, ce n'était pas que pour le travail mais également pour deux de ses collègues. Ventus craquait pour Namine, la jolie blonde qui s'occupait de la création des personnages tandis que Roxas avait eu un coup de cœur pour la brune et timide Xion, chargée de la programmation informatique des logiciels.

-Roooxy ! Ven ! s'écria alors une tornade rousse en se jetant sur les deux blonds.

-Axel ! Tu m'étouffes, marmonna Roxas en tentant de se dégager de l'entrave du rouquin.

Ventus, pour sa part, se marrait. Il adorait Axel, le RH de Kingdom Hearts qui avait recruté son frère. Le rouquin le faisait purement délirer avec ses manières. Au-début, il pensait même qu'il était gay. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Axel aimait bien les femmes. Peut-être même un peu trop. Et il avait tendance à les collectionner. Ventus s'était morigéné d'avoir cru deviner l'orientation sexuelle de cet homme de son âge en ne se fiant qu'à ses manières un peu… excentriques. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine. Son frère Sora avait surpris tout le monde en avouant son homosexualité alors que franchement… ça ne se voyait pas. Cloud et Tifa en étaient restés sans voix pendant quelques temps. Avant d'hausser les épaules et d'accepter la situation. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Et ils préféraient avoir un enfant épanoui, qui s'assumait et était en phase avec lui-même plutôt qu'un fils torturé qui cherchait à renier sa nature.

-Vous faîtes quoi ici ? Faites gaffe, si vous continuez à venir, je vous fais passer un entretien d'embauche, les menaça gentiment Axel.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Aqua pour l'article, expliqua Ventus.

-Je compte sur toi pour chanter nos louanges ! fit Axel.

-J'apporte des documents à Terra pour l'aider, dit Roxas en secouant sa liasse de feuillets.

-Roxy ! T'es un amour ! décréta Axel en le serrant dans ses bras.

Roxas grimaça. Il avait du mal avec les démonstrations d'affection et Axel le savait parfaitement. Il faisait cela pour l'embêter, sachant que Sora était le seul dont-il acceptait les câlins sans rechigner. Même Ventus n'avait pas droit à ce traitement de faveur. Mais bon… Ventus était aussi moins affectueux que Sora. Sora que tout le monde aimait et qui grâce à un sourire était capable de conquérir n'importe qui, même les êtres les plus asociaux. Ventus et Roxas lui enviaient parfois cette facilité de communication désinvolte. Mais la médaille avait son revers. Et Sora était parfois d'une naïveté désarmante et souvent les deux blonds devaient veiller sur leur frangin pour que ce dernier ne se fasse pas avoir.

-Ouais… c'est bon, fit Roxas en se dégageant de l'étreinte du roux.

-Bon… et Kairi n'est pas avec vous ? s'enquit Axel d'un ton intéressé.

-Axel ! grondèrent les trois frères en le fusillant du regard.

-Quoi ? se défendit-il. Je l'aime bien, c'est tout. Je sais que c'est votre amie d'enfance, je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Et puis de toute façon, elle m'envoie tout le temps bouler. J'adore cette fille.

-T'es maso, soupira Sora.

-T'es sûre, tu veux pas me donner le numéro de tel de ta très charmante colocataire ? insista-t-il auprès de Sora.

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! Elle est aussi mon premier amour !

-Ouais… mais il y a plus rien entre vous à présent…non ?

-Va savoir… , répondit évasivement son cadet.

- Non ! Sora me fais pas ça ! hurla Axel en arborant un air tragique.

Les trois frères sourirent devant les simagrées du roux. Personne dans Kingdom Hearts ne connaissait les préférences de Sora. Ce dernier, même s'il s'assumait, préférait rester discret sur le sujet. Cela ne concernait personne d'autre que lui. C'est pourquoi, la plupart des gens pensaient que Sora sortait avec sa colocataire Kairi. Et les deux jeunes gens ne faisaient rien pour démentir, Sora car il n'avait pas envie d'exposer sa vie sentimentale et Kairi parce-qu'elle ne voulait pour le moment pas d'homme dans sa vie et que ça l'arrangeait bien qu'on la croit en couple et qu'on la laisse en paix. A ce jour, seul le perspicace Axel avait compris qu'il n'y avait rien entre les deux jeunes gens et poursuivait Kairi de ses assiduités plus ou moins par jeu. Mais Ventus soupçonnait que le grand rouquin avait fini par tellement se piquer à ce jeu qu'il était en train de réellement craquer pour la jeune femme. Elle était l'une des rare à lui résister et à détourner ses avances par des pirouettes spirituelles. Et l'esprit aiguisé d'Axel ne pouvait qu'aimer ce genre de procédé.

-Les frères Strife ! fit Terra, un grand châtain aux yeux bleu clair en passant son bras autour des épaules de Ventus. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu au complet ici. Depuis hier je dirais.

-Terra, arrête de les embêter, dit une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés et aux iris gris-bleu. Ventus est venu car nous avons une interview.

-Exact, assura Ventus en lançant un coup d'œil amusé à Terra.

Sora avait été étonné de la facilité avec laquelle son frère aîné s'était lié avec Terra et Aqua. Même si le couple était un peu plus âgé que lui, Ventus s'entendait parfaitement bien avec ces deux-là et ils refaisaient souvent le monde ensemble, tombant d'accord sur un tas de choses.

-Et Roxas, tu es venu m'apporter les documents, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact.

-Tu vois, lui dit Aqua. Si toi-même tu fais en sorte qu'ils aient une raison pour venir, ne t'étonnes pas de les voir ici.

-Mais je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire. J'adore voir les trois frangins réunis. Ils sont ici chez eux.

-J'ai proposé de les embaucher, dit Axel.

-Qui veux-tu embaucher Axel ? demanda soudain une voix grave.

Le petit groupe se tourna dans un même mouvement pour faire face au responsable de projet. Le cœur de Sora se serra aussitôt tandis qu'il détaillait l'homme magnifique qui les regardait d'un air interrogateur.

Grand, d'allure sportive, les cheveux coupés court sur la nuque tandis qu'une légère frange voilait ses yeux turquoise, l'homme dégageait une certaine allure qui imposait le respect. Pourtant son visage n'était absolument pas sévère, bien au contraire. Ses traits fins et délicats reflétaient une grande douceur et son regard intelligent ne possédait aucun reflet d'arrogance.

-Riku ! s'écria Axel en donnant une grande tape amicale dans le dos de son ami. Je proposais justement aux frères de Sora de venir travailler pour nous.

Le dénommé Riku grimaça légèrement en se massant l'épaule.

-Désolé, s'excusa Axel en constatant qu'il avait été un peu brusque avec son ami.

-Par pitié Axel, cesse de me meurtrir à chaque fois que tu me vois. Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup mais j'aimerai ne pas perdre un membre dès que tu t'approches de moi.

Axel leva les yeux au ciel.

-De suite, les grands mots ! Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

Terra s'approcha de son chef de projet et lui balança à son tour un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Allez petite nature ! On sait tous que tu as connu bien pire que ça ! le taquina-t-il.

Riku poussa un léger grognement. Mais une lueur amusée dansait dans ses yeux, preuve qu'il n'en voulait pas du tout à Terra, son aîné. D'ailleurs, après Sora, Riku était l'un des plus jeunes employés de Kingdom Hearts. Il avait un an de plus que le jeune châtain et un de moins qu'Axel. Mais il savait brillamment mener une équipe, gérer ses effectifs et coordonner les différents corps de métiers. Il avait su se hisser jusqu'au poste de chef de projet. Poste dont Sora n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde.

Aqua s'approcha du jeune homme et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour. Tout le monde dans Kingdom Hearts appréciait Riku. Le jeune chef de projet avait su faire ses preuves malgré son âge et tout le monde avait confiance en lui.

Sora baissa les yeux en soupirant. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et en même temps se tordait de chagrin. L'homme devant lui, lui faisait perdre la tête plus que de raison. Et pourtant, cet homme qui souriait gentiment aux autres, ne lui avait jamais adressé le moindre regard, ni même la moindre parole aimable. Depuis trois mois que le jeune châtain travaillait ici, Riku ne lui parlait que pour connaître l'avancée de son travail. Il ne plaisantait jamais avec lui, ne s'attardait jamais pour bavarder et posait à peine les yeux sur lui. Comme s'il n'existait pas. Sora avait pourtant essayé de créer des liens avec le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Il avait déjà rencontré des personnes qui ne le prenaient pas de suite en amitié mais généralement, cela passait rapidement. Sa spontanéité et sa gentillesse avaient toujours raison des plus récalcitrants. Mais avec Riku, ça n'avait pas marché. Rien à faire. Ce n'était pas que Riku ne l'aimait pas. Non, c'était bien pire. Riku était complètement indifférent à sa présence. Qu'il soit là ou non, ne changeait rien. Alors qu'il était chaleureux avec tout le monde, c'était à peine s'il calculait Sora. Et le châtain en était terriblement malheureux. D'autant que le temps passant et Sora apprenant à le connaître de loin, en l'observant auprès des autres, il avait fini par en tomber complètement amoureux. Et en plus de l'indifférence de Riku à son égard qui le rongeait, le châtain était aussi jaloux de toutes ces filles qui gravitaient autour du jeune homme dans l'espoir d'attirer ses faveurs. Et ces deux sentiments qui le torturaient quotidiennement lui faisaient sérieusement songer à quitter Kingdom Hearts à la fin du projet. A partir loin de celui qu'il aimait d'un amour à sens unique.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora était assis à la terrasse d'un café et déjeunait en compagnie de trois de ses anciens camarades de classe : Neku, Shiki et Joshua.

Shiki, la seule fille du groupe, une jeune rouquine coquette et pétillante, babillait à propos de tout et de rien tout en triturant les poils du chat noir en peluche qu'elle tenait sur les genoux. Une lubie étrange que les trois garçons avaient appris à ne pas relever.

-Shiki…, tu nous as déjà raconté l'histoire, observa Joshua, amusé.

Ses yeux violines et ses cheveux blonds délavés lui conférait une aura angélique et une beauté éthérée, limite androgyne.

-Mais Sora n'était pas encore là lorsque j'en ai parlé la première fois, protesta la jeune fille.

Joshua soupira légèrement tandis que Neku leva les yeux au ciel en vissant ses éternels écouteurs sur les oreilles. Shiki flanqua un léger coup de poing à ce dernier.

-Dis que je t'ennuie ! fulmina-t-elle.

Neku se contenta de faire une petite grimace moqueuse.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne dirai plus rien.

-Parfait, dit Neku. On attendait plus que ça.

-Tu es méchant, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Et pendant que le duo se chamaillait, Joshua en profita pour interroger Sora.

-Alors ? Comment ça se passe chez Kingdom Hearts ?

-Super ! On est en train de travailler sur la suite d'un jeu vidéo. Tu sais, l'A-rpg dont le héros se balade dans les contes de fées.

-Sérieux ? C'est un jeu pour les gosses ! intervint Neku.

-Détrompe-toi. C'est très mâture. Le premier opus était un peu naïf parfois, mais je peux t'assurer que ça devient plus adulte dans le second jeu, sur lequel je bosse actuellement. A dire vrai, on a dû créer de nouveaux personnages et c'est par moment tellement compliqué, que moi-même je ne comprends pas tout le scénario.

-Qui a fait le scénario ? s'enquit Joshua.

-Le même scénariste que pour le premier opus. Zexion.

-Ouf… ça m'étonne pas. Il a toujours des idées de malade, dit Shiki. Avec lui, tu crois toujours partir sur des bases simples et tu te retrouves avec un scénario complètement retord. Je suis certaine que même lui ne doit plus s'y retrouver.

-Et qui est le compositeur des mélodies ? demanda Joshua.

-Demyx.

-Un génie pur, approuva Neku. Quand Zexion et lui s'associent, tu peux être sûre qu'ils vont créer une œuvre d'art.

-Ansem le Sage a su s'entourer des meilleurs, dit Shiki.

-C'est juste dommage qu'il ne nous ait pas recruté, ajouta Neku.

-On n'est pas trop mal lotit, on bosse sur un film d'animation nous, lui rappela Joshua. Tu te rappelles, la jolie princesse aux longs cheveux d'or coincé dans sa tour ?

-Ouais… mais j'aurai préféré bosser pour Kingdom Hearts.

-Jamais content ce Neku, le taquina Shiki. Tout ça parce-qu'il est chargé du design du cheval et non pas du bel amoureux de la demoiselle en détresse….

Le duo repartit dans ses éternelles chamailleries sous les regards amusés de Sora et Joshua.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe se sépara pour retourner travailler, Joshua et Shiki partant d'un côté tandis que Neku et Sora partaient de l'autre. En réalité, Neku n'avait aucune raison de partir avec Sora mais il avait inventé un prétexte futile qui avait fait sourire Joshua et Shiki.

-Hé Sora ! fit le jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition.

Sora fronça les sourcils, ennuyé. Bien entendu qu'il y avait réfléchi.

-Neku, je préfère qu'on reste ami.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas tenter ? On s'entend bien toi et moi et franchement, tu me plais trop pour que je puisse me contenter de ton amitié.

-Ecoute. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Je ne pourrai pas m'investir dans notre relation comme tu le voudrais.

-Qu'en sais-tu, si tu n'as pas essayé ? insista l'autre jeune homme.

Sora soupira. Cela faisait des mois que Neku le tannait pour qu'ils sortent ensemble. Et des mois que Sora le repoussait. Les premiers temps car il voulait se consacrer entièrement à sa dernière année de master, sans se prendre la tête avec une relation sentimentale. Et par la suite, parce-qu'il craquait complètement pour un autre homme que Neku et que non, décidément, il ne voulait pas se mettre avec lui par dépit. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, ce n'était pas correct.

-Je suis intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre, lui répondit-il honnêtement.

-Ah…

-Je suis désolé. Je pense que toi et moi sommes avant tout faits pour être amis.

-Ce n'est rien. Et lui, il en pense quoi ? Tu sors avec lui ?

Sora secoua la tête.

-Non. C'est à sens unique.

-Oh… mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas…

-Neku, s'il-te-plait, l'interrompit Sora qui se doutait bien ce que ce dernier allait lui proposer. Restons amis, c'est mieux comme ça.

Le rouquin se tut mais à sa façon de pincer les lèvres, Sora sut qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Neku pouvait se montrer tenace quand il le désirait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora était assis à nouveau devant son ordinateur et suçotait comme d'ordinaire le bout de son crayon. C'était une manie qu'il avait adopté lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément sur un sujet. Et en cet instant précis, le personnage crée par Namine lui donnait du fil à retordre.

-Un problème Sora, lui demanda la jolie blonde en s'approchant de lui.

-Mmmm… oui. Vois-tu, c'est le méchant de l'histoire. Je trouve qu'il a un regard trop… doux. Pas assez perçant, ni assez méchant. Les yeux bleus généralement ça évoque la douceur. Il faudrait partir sur quelque chose de plus agressif.

-Essaie vert, non ? observa la blonde aux yeux clairs.

-J'ai tenté mais même avec les yeux verts c'est trop doux. Vert c'est la couleur de l'intelligence. Mais le rouge fait trop sanguin, trop violent. Hors ce personnage n'est pas vraiment violent mais surtout manipulateur. Le rouge ne lui va pas non plus.

Namine pencha la tête et réfléchit à son tour, reconnaissant que Sora n'avait pas tort. Soudain le jeune châtain eut comme un éclair de génie.

-J'ai une idée… et si on essayait… (il fit quelques manipulations) ocre !

Namine et Sora contemplèrent le personnage auquel Sora venait d'appliquer la couleur ocre sur les iris. Ils hochèrent la tête, satisfaits.

-C'est parfait Sora. C'est tout à fait ça ! le félicita la jeune femme. Il a l'air manipulateur au possible. Il est effrayant, sans être terrifiant. Un vrai méchant !

Sora lui dédia un grand sourire plein de dents, heureux d'avoir réussi à donner le rendu voulu en changeant seulement une couleur.

-Au fait, ce soir Ventus et moi on va au ciné, lui apprit-elle.

-ça avance plutôt bien entre vous, on dirait.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

-ça ne te dérange pas que je fréquente ton frère ?

-Pas du tout. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Je suis au contraire très content que vous vous entendiez aussi bien. Et puis, ça donnera un prétexte de plus à Ven pour venir squatter Kingdom Hearts.

- Ça avance également pas mal entre Roxas et Xion. Ils vont au restau ce soir. On pourrait faire une sortie entre couples un de ces jours. Toi tu viendrais avec Kairi.

Sora pencha la tête. Evidemment, Namine ignorait qu'entre lui et Kairi il n'y avait rien qu'une profonde amitié.

-On verra bien, dit-il néanmoins en souriant.

-Tu as raison, c'est encore un peu trop tôt pour se projeter, reconnut-elle. Pardon, mais je me sens tellement bien avec ton frère. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sens aussi bien avec un homme.

Le jeune châtain lui sourit en retour. Au passage, son regard accrocha des iris bleu-vert qui les fixaient tous les deux. Se sachant repérer, Riku détourna aussitôt le regard pour reprendre sa conversation avec Yuffie et Larxène. Sora sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Toujours ce mur froid d'indifférence entre eux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Je suis rentré, prévint Sora en se déchaussant dans le hall d'entrée.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus l'accueillit dans un grand sourire.

-Bienvenue à la maison Sora, le salua Kairi, un tablier autour de la taille.

Sora serra son amie d'enfance dans les bras. Quand ils étaient gosses, elle avait été son premier amour. Jusqu'à ce que l'adolescence arrive, que les hormones s'en mêlent et que Sora prenne conscience de ses préférences. Mais Kairi avait toujours gardé une place importante dans son cœur et dans sa vie.

-Tu n'es pas de service ce soir ? demanda le jeune châtain en la suivant dans la cuisine.

-Non, pas ce soir. J'ai quand même moi aussi droit à des jours de repos.

Sora acquiesça et enfila à son tour un tablier afin de l'aider à cuisiner. Son amie était sage-femme et elle avait tendance à travailler la nuit, cas c'était mieux payer et qu'elle pouvait se le permettre, n'ayant pas de vie de famille. Kairi avait emménagé avec Sora après que Roxas ait quitté l'appartement pour se mettre en ménage avec une jeune femme. Sora avait été effondré de voir partir son jumeau avec lequel il entretenait une relation très forte. Et face à son désarroi, Roxas avait demandé à Kairi de venir emménager avec le jeune châtain. La jeune fille qui sortait alors d'une relation amoureuse avait de suite accepté. Avec Sora, elle savait qu'elle ne se prendrait pas la tête et qu'elle aurait l'assurance de vivre avec quelqu'un d'agréable et de très gentil. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, sans Roxas. Il fallait qu'elle veille sur lui.

Les années avaient passés et Roxas avait rompu depuis longtemps avec la jeune femme pour laquelle il avait quitté son jumeau. Mais pour autant, Kairi était resté auprès de Sora tandis que Roxas avait fini par prendre son propre appartement. Dans le même immeuble que celui de Sora et Kairi. Afin de rester au plus près de son jumeau. Il passait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus de temps chez son frère que chez lui. Cette proximité ne dérangeait pas Kairi le moins du monde, tout d'abord car elle y était habitué depuis l'enfance et ensuite parce-que Sora et elle n'étant pas en couple, cela n'avait aucune conséquence sur leur relation.

Néanmoins, les deux jeunes gens ne cherchaient pas à démentir les gens qui les croyaient ensemble. Au début c'était surtout par jeu. Puis ensuite par habitude et flemme de donner des explications. Et enfin c'était devenu un confort autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Sora qui débutait dans le monde professionnel n'avait pas envie d'étaler ses préférences sexuelles même s'il les assumait. Et Kairi se faisait de son côté beaucoup moins draguer par les jeunes médecins qui la trouvaient à son goût. Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un homme exerçant dans le corps médical. Elles les trouvaient trop prétentieux et joueurs. En revanche, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était de trouver du charme au chargé des relations humaines travaillant avec Sora. Axel avait un petit quelque chose de piquant et d'atypique qui attisait sa curiosité. Elle l'avait croisé la première fois lorsqu'elle avait accompagné Sora lors de son entretien. Tout le monde l'avait prise pour sa copine ce jour-là, y compris Axel qui n'avait cerné leur réelle relation qu'un peu plus tard. Mais, méfiante, elle préférait pour l'instant rester sur ses gardes et tenir le grand roux à distance. Sora, Roxas et Ventus lui suffisaient amplement pour combler sa vie.

-Tu prépare quoi à manger ? demanda Sora.

-Flan aux courgettes.

-Arf…on peut pas faire des frites ou des pâtes en accompagnement ?

Kairi lui jeta un regard noir.

-Non, Sora on ne peut pas. Il faut que tu manges un peu équilibré de temps en temps. Tu es bien un mec ! Toujours à manger des pâtes et des frites !

Sora fit la moue. Mais aida tout de même son amie. Depuis que Kairi vivait avec lui, il avait appris à s'alimenter sainement et les fameux cinq fruits et légumes par jour il les mangeait dorénavant.

-Roxas ne vient pas ce soir ?

-Non, il a rencard avec Xion. Ventus non plus ne sera pas là, il a aussi un rendez-vous avec Namine.

-Non ? Tu veux dire que ce soir, il n'y aura aucun de tes frères à la maison ?

-Ils passeront peut-être après leur rencard pour nous faire un compte-rendu. Après tout, Roxas doit seulement monter un étage et Ventus habite juste en face, il n'a qu'à traverser la rue.

-Je me demande si un jour les frères Strife seront capables de vivre loin les uns des autres, le taquina-t-elle.

Sora secoua la tête. Il devait bien admettre qu'ils avaient une relation vraiment forte tous les trois.

-Et toi Sora ? C'est quand que tu te trouves quelqu'un ?

-Je te retourne la question.

-Moi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un homme dans ma vie. Tes frères et toi, vous me suffisez amplement.

-Moi, le seul homme que je voudrai avoir dans ma vie ne me regarde même pas.

-Ce Riku alors… c'est un vrai problème.

Sora haussa les épaules.

-N'en parlons plus. Bon alors… je dois mettre quoi dans ton flan de courgettes ?

-Des courgettes pour commencer, lui dit Kairi en agitant une cuillère en bois sous son nez.

Sora fit une légère grimace. Ça commençait mal. Il avait horreur des courgettes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Sora était à nouveau assis devant son ordinateur et s'occupait de donner vie à un nouveau personnage lorsqu'une silhouette se profila devant lui. Il leva les yeux pour trouver devant lui la joyeuse Yuffie, une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que lui, qui travaillait elle aussi sur la modélisation des personnages. Il savait que la brunette en pinçait à la fois pour lui et Riku. Et qu'elle trouvait tous les prétextes possibles et inimaginables pour approcher les deux garçons, malgré le fait qu'elle croit que Sora était avec Kairi.

-Yuffie ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-J'ai un problème avec le héros, annonça-t-elle tout de go.

-Comment ça ?

-Ses vêtements. Ils font trop gamins.

-Il faut que tu voies ça avec Namine.

-Elle m'a dit de voir avec toi car tu avais de bonnes idées. Elle se concentre en ce moment sur le meilleur ami du héros. Elle hésite sur la couleur de ses yeux et la longueur de ses cheveux.

-Hein ? Mais il a pas les yeux verts dans le premier opus ?

-Ouais…mais là elle hésite entre le bleu et le vert… une histoire que vu que son caractère est en train de s'adoucir, il faudrait peut-être lui faire un regard avec une couleur plus conforme à son nouveau tempérament…. Blablabla…tu connais Namine. L'artiste dans toute sa splendeur ! Il y a qu'elle qui doit se comprendre.

-Ah… moi je comprends son problème avec les couleurs.

-Mmmm… ouais mais toi t'es un génie, c'est pas pareil. D'ailleurs, petit génie, trouve-moi quelque chose pour les vêtements du héros.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les vêtements ?

-C'est trop… rouge. Pas assez moderne. Il vient d'avoir 15 ans quand même ce gosse ! Tu crois vraiment qu'avec une tenue pareille il va attirer un public d'ado.

Sora saisit le dessin et reconnut que la jeune femme n'avait pas tort. Il suçota son crayon, preuve d'une intense réflexion.

-Bon, déjà, on va mettre moins de rouge, puisque cette couleur à l'air de te perturbé. Mais on va quand même garder cette teinte car elle caractérise son impulsivité. Mais pour montrer qu'il a muri, on va retirer le blanc et accentuer une couleur plus… adulte. Que penses-tu du bleu nuit ?

Yuffie qui entre-temps avait pris place très près de lui, esquissa une petite moue.

-Okay. Pas de bleu. Et le noir ? Regarde, si on fait comme ça…

Sora donna quelques coups de crayon afin de tracer des vêtements plus modernes, d'ajouter des ceintures et des bretelles au personnage. Puis il saisit un crayon de couleur noir et commença à colorer les nouveaux vêtements, ajoutant des touches de jaunes et de rouge à sa composition.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-C'est magnifique, applaudit la jeune femme. Là on dirait vraiment qu'il a 15 ans ! Merci Sora, tu es génial !

Ce disant, elle lui plaqua un long baiser sur la joue avant de s'en aller en sautillant.

Sora en resta sans voix pendant quelques instants, la bouche entrouverte. Yuffie était vraiment imprévisible ! Il sourit, amusé, lorsque soudain son regard accrocha les yeux bleu-vert qui l'obsédaient tant. Son chef de projet fronçait les sourcils. Comme tout le monde, il croyait que Sora était en couple avec Kairi. Et Sora devina qu'il devait désapprouver ce baiser. Il soupira. De toute façon, quoiqu'il fasse, il avait l'impression que ça ne serait jamais assez bien pour Riku. Alors même si ça lui faisait mal, il décida d'ignorer ce regard désapprobateur.

Soudain, une inspiration lui traversa l'esprit. Il se leva et traversa l'immense salle qui abritait la plupart des bureaux des employés pour se diriger vers celui de Namine.

-Namine ! Le meilleur ami du héros, fais-lui des yeux bleu-vert !

La jeune femme le contempla d'un air surpris. Avant de sourire.

-Tu es formidable Sora !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir tombait et toute l'équipe était réunie pour le débrieffing qui se tenait tous les 15 jours afin de savoir où en était l'avancement du projet. Ansem le Sage était présent et écoutait religieusement Riku qui expliquait les problèmes rencontrés et les succès obtenus. Il hochait la tête de temps à autre et posait des questions pertinentes à son chef de projet qui lui répondait toujours avec aplomb. Riku maîtrisait parfaitement son sujet. Il savait où il allait. Et Ansem en était très satisfait.

Zexion, le jeune scénariste à la chevelure couleur ardoise, ajoutait parfois un petit commentaire, signalant de temps en temps un léger changement dans le scénario. Il félicita plusieurs fois Sora pour les quelques storyboards que le jeune homme avait réalisé pour les scènes importantes.

Demyx, un homme de l'âge d'Axel qui arborait une coupe un peu punk et un air nonchalant, s'occupait de composer les musiques du jeu. Il se concentrait particulièrement pour le moment sur celles représentants les personnages principaux et les différents mondes traversés. Il intervenait souvent pour demander à Zexion, Namine, Yuffie et Sora quels étaient les caractéristiques de chaque personnages, afin de mieux les cerner et de composer la mélodie adéquate.

Terra et Larxène présentèrent les différents décors sur lesquels ils avaient travaillé, tandis que Xion et Luxord expliquaient leur manière de procéder sur leur logiciel pour permettre une meilleure jouabilité au futur joueur.

Créer un jeu vidéo était un véritable travail de titan.

-Sora ? demanda soudain Riku. Pourquoi as-tu fait des yeux ocre à l'ennemi du héros ? Ils ne devaient pas être bleus ?

Sora, surpris que Riku lui adresse la parole, ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le moment et bafouilla.

-Il trouvait que les yeux bleus étaient trop doux. Et il avait parfaitement raison, affirma Namine.

Riku regarda le dessin où figurait l'opposant du héros avant de lever ses orbes turquoise sur son cadet.

-C'est très bien, murmura-t-il.

Et ce fut tout.

Sora déglutit péniblement tandis que son cœur se contractait. Riku avait apprécié son travail, il en était heureux. Mais en même temps, il aurait préféré une manifestation un peu plus chaleureuse. Il ne savait pas du tout comment prendre ce simple « c'est très bien ». ça voulait tout et rien dire à la fois.

-Bien ! Bravo à tous ! les félicita Ansem. Nous sommes largement dans les temps et le projet avance très bien. Vous faîtes du très bon travail.

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, ils eurent le plaisir de découvrir qu'Axel, Aqua, Kairi, Roxas et Ventus les attendaient dans la petite cuisine de l'entreprise. Les employés s'y retrouvaient souvent autour d'un café afin de faire une pause et de s'échanger des idées. La cuisine comportait également plusieurs casiers cadenassés pour déposer les affaires. Et une porte menant aux lieux d'aisance.

-Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Axel en sirotant son café.

Le Rh et la chargée de communication n'avaient pas été convoqués lors de cette réunion qui ne concernait que les employés pivots du projet. Sora avait été particulièrement enchanté de découvrir qu'il faisait partie de ces employés-là.

-Très bien. Ansem était satisfait, lui apprit Riku tout sourire.

Kairi se pressa près de Sora pour l'enlacer en le félicitant. Xion se plaça aux côtés de Roxas pour lui prendre la main tandis que Namine embrassait tendrement Ventus. La soirée de la veille s'était très bien passée pour les frères de Sora.

-Et si on allait se détendre dans un pub ce soir ? proposa Yuffie.

-Bonne idée ! approuva Axel.

-Je dois me lever tôt demain matin, dit Riku. J'ai beaucoup de boulot.

-Riku, apprend à savourer un peu la vie ! lui dit son rouquin d'ami. Tu bosses trop ! Tu es trop jeune pour être aussi sérieux !

Larxène et Yuffie se pendirent chacune à son bras en le suppliant de les accompagner. Sora détourna le regard. Il était malade de voir ça. L'argenté finit par céder, à la condition qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps. Kairi posa une main compatissante sur le bras de Sora. Elle se doutait de la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir en voyant la différence de traitement que réservait Riku à ses autres collègues avec lesquels il était assez protecteur et Sora envers qui il était distant. Elle songea pourtant que s'il y en avait bien un qui devait être protégé dans ce monde, c'était Sora et sa trop grande gentillesse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le petit groupe avait choisi un pub animé qui passait du bon rock. Sora était assis entre Xion et Ventus et mâtait discrètement Riku. L'argenté plaisantait avec Axel et Terra qui levaient leur chope en se congratulant.

-Je suis très contente que les choses avancent aussi bien, dit Xion en sirotant sa bière. L'architecture du nouveau logiciel permet une intégration très propre des images. Luxord et moi étudions différents paramétrages afin de donner une meilleure finition et une plus grande jouabilité. Le défaut du précédent jeu, c'était les angles des caméras. Normalement on devrait pouvoir corriger ça dans celui-ci.

Sora écoutait la jeune femme d'une oreille distraire. En réalité, la programmation c'était pas du tout son truc. Et il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait. Mais heureusement, Roxas assis de l'autre côté de sa petite-amie, semblait parfaitement la suivre.

-Hé Sora ! l'interpella Terra en levant vers lui sa chope.

-Oui ?

-A notre dernière recrue qui est l'un des meilleurs infographistes que j'ai jamais rencontré !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, fit Yuffie en levant son verre à son tour.

-A Sora qui nous a rejoints sur ce projet et nous apporte sa fraicheur et ses nouvelles idées ! enchaîna Larxène.

-Sans parler de son superbe coup de crayon ! ajouta Namine.

-Et sa gentillesse et sa bonne humeur ! enchaîna Xion.

Sora, mal-à l'aise, rougit comme une tomate en balbutiant un merci timide.

-A Sora ! s'écria Axel en se levant, une main sur le cœur.

Toute l'équipe répéta les paroles d'Axel en riant. Tout le monde sauf Riku, bien évidemment. Sora contempla le fond de son verre. Il se sentait aussi malheureux qu'une pierre.

-C'est un abruti, lui chuchota Ventus qui connaissait son béguin, pour le réconforter. Ne fais plus attention à lui.

Sora aurait bien voulu écouter les conseils de son frère aîné. Mais le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ne connaît pas.

La soirée avançait et les verres défilaient. Sora n'avait pas trop bu. Enfin, juste ce qu'il fallait pour se donner du courage. Il se leva et comme Axel avait déserté sa place pour se rapprocher de Kairi, Sora s'assit sur sa chaise. Près de Riku.

-C'est encourageant, dit-il en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre. Ansem était vraiment content.

Riku tressaillit avant de se tourner légèrement et de l'épingler de son incroyable regard turquoise. Sora en oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

-Mmm… mouais… on s'en sort pas mal, concéda l'argenté avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres et d'avaler une gorgée de bière.

Il n'avait quasiment pas bu par rapport à ses compagnons. Il en était encore à son premier verre. Sora fixa ses lèvres avec envie. Son estomac se tordit tandis qu'il sentait sa gorge s'asséchait. Il se félicita de porter un jean car en cet instant précis, il avait une érection de malade. Putain ! Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux. Avant de reprendre la parole.

-Faut dire aussi qu'on a un bon chef de projet qui sait parfaitement coordonner ses différents coéquipiers. Ça aide pour respecter les délais et faire du bon travail, dit-il en souriant.

Près de lui, Riku sembla bloquer quelques instants sur son verre.

-Ouais… c'est… je… merci, balbutia-t-il l'air perdu tout en continuant de fixer sa chope.

-Je suis sincère.

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration. Sora ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise. Il allait enchaîner sur autre chose lorsque Riku repoussa sa chaise et se redressa.

-Je dois y aller. Demain matin j'ai beaucoup de boulot qui m'attend.

-Ah…okay, dit Sora tout sourire. A demain alors.

-Ouais… à demain, fit Riku en s'en allant.

Il gratifia les autres membres de l'équipe d'un sourire avant de partir. Et Sora se sentit carrément misérable. Roxas s'assit près de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-ça va aller, voulut le rassurer son jumeau.

-Je sais bien que non, chuchota Roxas d'un ton désolé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : **Les personnages sont tous à notre vénéré Tetsuya Nemura de Square Enix.

**Pairing** : Soriku (comme d'hab'), Axel/ Kairi , Ventus/Naminé, Roxas/Xion, Terra/Aqua

**Rating :** T . UA. C'est convenu, sans surprise et c'est de la guimauve à l'état pur, vous êtes prévenus.

Bon… ça devait être un OS. Mais 30 pages, c'est long. J'ai longtemps hésité et finalement je l'ai coupé en deux parties. Alors du coup, ça sera un Two-Shot.

**Résumé :** Sora a été embauché dans la célèbre entreprise de jeux vidéo, Kingdom Hearts. Bien qu'il fasse de l'excellent travail, son chef de projet, Riku, lui adresse à peine la parole. Et Sora vit très mal cette situation, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui batte froid.

**Note 1 :** Une histoire ancrée dans le réel avec des personnages un peu plus mâtures. Sora vient en effet de finir son master, soit 5 années d'études après le bac. Il a donc au minimum 23 ans si on considère qu'il n'a jamais redoublé. Riku a au moins 24 ans, Ventus et Axel ont au moins 25 ans, Terra et Aqua ont au moins 28 ans (j'ai tendance à considérer que dans le jeu, ils ont 3 ans de plus que Ventus). Roxas et Kairi ont le même âge que Sora. Sinon c'est définitif, je préfère quand Roxas est le jumeau de Sora plutôt que celui de Ventus.

**Note 2 :** Il y a quelques anachronismes. Le jeu sur lequel travaille Sora ne peut pas avoir été créée au même moment que le film d'animation sur lequel bosse Neku. C'était juste un clin d'œil. Le titre de la fiction est ridicule, je le concède. Mais j'ai séché.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Les Jeux de l'Amour**

Le lendemain, Sora fut convoqué dans le bureau du président, Ansem Le Sage. Il fut un peu surpris par cet appel mais se rassura très vite quand il constata que ce dernier voulait simplement le féliciter pour son excellent travail.

-Je suis très content de toi et je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir embauché alors que tu sortais à peine de l'école, lui dit l'homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blonde.

Ses iris noisette brillaient d'un doux éclat d'intelligence et de bonté.

-Tu t'es très vite adapté à ton environnement, tout le monde t'adore et tu fournis un travail formidable. La nouvelle tenue du héros est tout simplement parfaite.

-Merci, fit le jeune homme un peu intimidé par tant de compliments.

Il n'osa pas préciser que tout le monde semblait bien l'aimer sauf son chef de projet.

-J'ai bien fait d'écouter Riku et de suivre ses recommandations, ajouta Ansem dans un grand sourire.

-Pardon ? Riku ? demanda Sora, incrédule.

-Oui, c'est lui qui t'a repéré sur internet. Il a suivi tes publications pendant des mois. Tous les jours il venait me voir pour me montrer tes nouveaux billets et m'assurer que tu étais l'infographiste qui nous manquait. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi… enthousiaste. Surtout concernant les projets de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ni même vu auparavant. Mais, comme il me l'a affirmé, il a eu un coup de cœur artistique. Il a insisté pour que je te fasse passer l'entretien. Axel venait à peine de te donner le rendez-vous que Riku rentrait déjà dans mon bureau pour m'annoncer qu'il te voulait dans son équipe. On ne savait même pas à quoi tu ressemblais et pourtant, il était déjà persuadé que tu étais fait pour cette entreprise. C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet… j'ignorais tout ça.

-Comment ça ? Il ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

-Riku… ne me parle tout simplement pas.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non…, fit-il, une boule dans la gorge.

-Mais…pourtant, il adore toujours autant ce que tu fais. Quand il vient dans mon bureau, je n'entends parler que de toi. Et ce ne sont que des louanges. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu es le seul à travailler sur le jeu vidéo, plaisanta Ansem.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Sora, les yeux perdus. Il me parle à peine. Je pensais qu'il ne s'intéressait même pas à mon travail.

-Je ne comprends pas moi non plus Sora. Riku… passe des heures à regarder tes dessins et tes modélismes. Dans son bureau, il a une pochette pleine de tes œuvres.

-Hormis pour les réunions, je ne suis jamais rentré dans son bureau.

Sora ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être ici grâce à Riku. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'argenté l'avait voulu dans son équipe et encore moins qu'il aimait son travail. Pourquoi se montrait-il si distant avec lui alors ?

-Il doit apprécier l'artiste qui est en moi mais ne pas aimer la personne que je suis, songea Sora à voix haute.

-Non, le détrompa le directeur. Crois-moi, il adore autant l'artiste que la personne que tu es. Tes œuvres reflètent ce que tu es, ta personnalité. Si Riku ne t'appréciait pas, il n'aimerait pas tes créations. Hors, comme il me l'a dit, il a eu un coup de cœur artistique. S'il aime tes ouvrages, c'est qu'il t'apprécie aussi.

-Mais… pourquoi agit-il comme ça avec moi ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Ansem en fronçant les sourcils. Et crois-moi, ça me surprend. Je le lui demanderai dès que je le verrai.

-Non, dit Sora. Laissez-moi régler ça avec lui. Au fond, c'est mon problème.

-C'est aussi le mien Sora. Nous sommes une équipe. Si quelque chose ne va pas dans mon équipe, alors le reste ne fonctionnera pas non plus.

-Laissez-moi tenter de régler ça par moi-même. Et si les choses ne s'arrangent pas, alors à ce moment-là, vous pourrez intervenir. Mais… j'aimerai que ça reste entre Riku et moi.

-Je comprends, dit Ansem. Réglez ça rapidement. Je suis certain que vous pouvez bien vous entendre et peut-être même devenir de bons amis.

Sora ne répondit pas. Au fond, il ne voulait pas être qu'ami avec Riku. Il voulait être beaucoup plus que ça. Mais ça, ça resterait probablement du domaine du fantasme. Pour l'heure, s'il arrivait à faire en sorte que Riku lui adresse tout simplement la parole, ça serait déjà pas mal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora avait quitté le bureau d'Ansem, des points d'interrogation plein la tête. C'est d'une démarche d'automate qu'il traversa la vaste salle abritant tous les bureaux des employés, pour s'arrêter devant la porte de l'office du chef de projet. A la différence de ses collègues, il n'avait jamais été invité à entrer dans la pièce lorsque Riku y était seul et voulait aborder un sujet particulier. L'argenté se débrouillait toujours pour envoyer Namine ou Terra lui faire part de ses réflexions. Et lorsque, faute de trouver un intermédiaire, Riku devait s'adresser à Sora en personne, il ne le convoquait jamais dans son bureau mais venait le voir directement à son poste de travail. Sora n'était admis dans cette pièce que lors des débrieffings avec Ansem. Il avait toujours trouvé ces lieux froids et impersonnels, comme si Riku ne voulait pas laisser une trace de son passage et de sa personnalité.

Sora tapa à la porte et attendit quelques minutes. Ce fut la blonde Larxène, qui en passant à sa hauteur, lui apprit que Riku venait tout juste de partir déjeuner avec Axel. Sora regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était midi passé. Et se souvint qu'il était attendu par Shiki, Joshua et Neku. Il fit mine de partir mais revint brusquement sur ses pas et ouvrit la porte du bureau de Riku. Tant pis, il devait en avoir le cœur le net.

La pièce était plutôt grande mais recelait pas mal de matériel utiles lors des réunions, tel un vidéoprojecteur et un immense tableau. Le bureau de Riku se trouvait dans un coin, à l'écart de tout ce bazar. Sora s'y dirigea d'un pas lent, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait. Le bureau de Riku ne semblait pas plus extraordinaire qu'un autre avec son pc et ses piles de dossiers qui s'aggloméraient les unes sur les autres. Le jeune homme soupira. Qu'espérait-il vraiment y trouver ? Ansem avait affirmé que Riku possédait des dessins de lui mais ça ne devait probablement être que des œuvres qu'il avait créés pour le jeu. Rien de transcendant…Et quoi de plus naturel pour un chef de projet que de posséder les maquettes produites par son employé pour superviser l'avancement de son travail.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'il repéra soudain son prénom écrit à l'encre rouge sur une pochette épaisse qui se trouvait sous le clavier de l'ordinateur. Curieux, il la prit et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit alors avec stupeur non seulement tous les dessins qu'il avait produits pour Kingdom Hearts, mais également les croquis qu'il pensait avoir mis à la poubelle. Il feuilleta le dossier, repérant certaines œuvres qu'il avait publié sur son blog l'année précédente. Il y avait de tout dans cette pochette, des dessins dont-il était particulièrement fier et d'autres qui le faisait grimacer. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas les quelques esquisses qu'il avait exécutées de Riku. Ces dernières, il les avait emportées chez lui, ne les montrant à personne d'autre que Roxas. Il en aurait été malade de honte si l'argenté avait découvert qu'il le croquait régulièrement.

Perplexe, Sora se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Ansem avait raison, Riku avait l'air de toujours autant aimer ce qu'il faisait. Alors pourquoi ne lui parlait-il jamais ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora déjeuna comme tous les jeudis en compagnie de Shiki, Joshua et Neku. Une fois de plus, la jeune femme était accompagnée de sa peluche noire à laquelle elle parlait de temps à autre sous les regards effarés de ses compagnons. Neku s'amusait à dire que son cas relevait de la psychiatrie. Et Shiki le traitait instantanément de sociopathe asocial. Joshua jouait les arbitres et Sora écoutait en souriant. L'heure passa rapidement et le groupe se scinda à nouveau en deux, Neku raccompagnant comme d'ordinaire Sora jusqu'à son entreprise.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me ramener, tu sais, plaisanta Sora. Ça te fait faire un détour.

-ça me permet de passer du temps avec toi, lui répondit le rouquin.

-Ah…

-Sora… tu n'es toujours avec l'homme dont-tu m'as parlé la dernière fois.

Sora se gratta la tempe. Il l'avait senti venir.

-Ecoute, Neku je…

-Laisse-moi au moins t'embrasser juste une fois, demanda Neku à brûle-point.

-Quoi ?

-ça te coûte quoi un baiser ? Peut-être que tu sentiras que ça marchera entre nous ? Peut-être que tu sentiras les papillons ? Et dans tous les cas, moi ça me donne l'occasion de t'embrasser enfin.

-Neku, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ça pourrait gâcher notre amitié.

-Ce n'est qu'un baiser Sora, plaida-t-il.

-Oui, mais pour moi un baiser c'est beaucoup. Je n'embrasse pas aussi facilement que ça. Et je…

-S'il te plait, l'interrompit le rouquin en l'entrainant dans un recoin. Essayons. Et après, tu pourras vraiment me dire si tu penses que c'est possible entre nous.

-Neku…

-Allez Sora, insista-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Sora écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que l'autre garçon le serrait possessivement contre lui et… lui volait un baiser. Le jeune homme le laissa faire quelques secondes avant de décider que non, ce baiser ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il le repoussa gentiment, un air peiné sur le visage. Puis brusquement son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Derrière Neku, il aperçut Axel et Riku qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. En cet instant précis, il aurait voulu s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel arborait un sourire immense …et niais en regardant le sms qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait avoir un air aussi idiot ? le taquina Riku.

-Comment ça j'ai un air idiot ? Riku, tu ne sais pas voir la différence entre un abruti et un homme heureux ! Tu me déçois, s'offusqua le rouquin.

-Détrompe-toi, je sais très bien faire la différence. Et pour l'heure, mon cher Axel, tu as parfaitement l'air d'un crétin fini.

-Pfff… tu dis ça parce-que tu es jaloux. Toi tu n'as pas de rencard ce soir.

-Allons bon…encore une fille ! s'amusa l'argenté.

-Bien sûr que c'est une fille ! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et ne préfère pas les hommes. D'ailleurs estime-toi heureux que je sois un hétéro convaincu, car si j'étais gay, tu n'aurais aucun homme à te mettre sous la dent. Ils craqueraient tous pour moi. Normal, j'ai trop la classe.

-Et les chevilles qui enflent aussi, constata Riku. Enfin, en même temps, coureur comme tu es, tu ne vas bientôt plus avoir de nouvelles filles à draguer. Il va peut-être falloir que tu songes à te reconvertir.

-Peuh… moi au moins je sais m'amuser. Pas comme un certain chef de projet qui est chaste comme un moine. Ça fait depuis combien de temps que tu t'es pas envoyé en l'air? Une décennie ?

-Je suis toujours vierge, lui répondit son ami.

Axel roula des yeux avant de repérer le sourire moqueur qui flottait sur les lèvres de Riku.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! dit-il en lui balançant une pogne dans l'épaule. Et moi je marche ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ce fameux Léon Squall dont tu m'as parlé et qui t'a déniaisé au lycée !

-Mmmm… sans oublier Tidus et puis Noctis. Oh et puis…

-C'est bon ! J'ai compris tombeur ! Tu t'es bien amusé quand t'étais plus jeune. Bon et maintenant alors ?

-Je n'ai plus envie de m'amuser Axel. J'ai envie de me caser.

-Et ? T'as pas trouvé ?

Riku haussa les épaules d'un air un peu dépité.

-T'occupe, marmonna-t-il. Bon et toi ? C'est qui cette fille ? Je la connais ? Elle bosse avec nous ?

Axel papillonna des yeux et fit un immense sourire.

-Bien entendu que tu la connais ! Mais elle ne bosse pas avec nous. C'est une fille géniale ! Elle me fait craquer depuis que je l'ai vu. Ça fait des mois que je la drague et elle vient enfin d'accepter de dîner avec moi. Tu vois, c'est le genre de fille avec laquelle je me dis que… j'aimerai bien me caser.

-Non ? T'es sérieux ? Et qui est cette magicienne que je connais ?

-C'est Kairi !

Aussitôt le sourire de Riku se fana et il perdit son expression amicale pour prendre un visage sévère.

-Axel ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

-Ben pourquoi ?

-C'est la petite copine de Sora ! Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux filles déjà prises !

-Non mais Riku, attends ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! le détrompa-t-il. Sora et Kairi ne sont pas ensembles ! Ils sont seulement colocataires.

-Comment ça ? fit l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ecoute…, Kairi et moi on a beaucoup parlé hier soir. Je savais depuis un petit moment qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble, tu sais. Mais elle m'a avoué qu'ils préféraient laisser parler les gens pour qu'on ne les ennuie pas. Tu vois, Kairi ne veut pas que ses collègues masculins de travail la drague. Et puis Sora…

-Sora…. ? demanda Riku en arquant un sourcil.

-Normalement c'est pas à moi de t'apprendre ça. Mais bon… pour que tu sois convaincu qu'il n'y a rien entre eux et que non, je ne cherche pas à briser un couple, je vais te dire la vérité. Mais il faut que ça reste entre nous. Jure-le ! lui dit le rouquin en tendant son petit doigt.

-Axel… on n'est plus à l'école maternelle !

-Riku !

L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel face à la puérilité de son ami. Néanmoins il était très intrigué par toute cette histoire. Alors il enroula son petit doigt autour de celui d'Axel, lui promettant ainsi le silence.

-Voilà… Sora, il est comme toi.

-Hein ? Il est célibataire ?

-Mais non ! Il est gay ! Il préfère les hommes !

Riku ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur.

-Tu es… sûre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Axel dévisagea son ami, un peu surpris. Il avait cru entendre un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Et le visage de l'argenté reflétait une vive surprise mais surtout, il avait reconnu dans ses yeux la lueur d'un espoir.

-Mais bien entendu que je suis sûre, fit-il en entraînant son ami dans la ruelle qui leur servait de raccourci pour se rendre sur leur lieu de travail. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Kairi m'aurait menti. Et puis… quand on y songe, ce n'est pas du tout tiré par les che…

Axel s'interrompit brusquement et fixa un point droit devant lui. Riku suivit son regard et son visage se décomposa littéralement.

-Ah ben tu vois que je te disais la vérité. Il a même un copain, murmura Axel.

Riku n'écoutait même plus son ami. Il ne voyait que Sora, qui se faisait délicatement embrasser par un rouquin au coin de la ruelle qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora était affalé sur son bureau. Il n'arrivait pas à avancer dans son travail. Depuis qu'Axel et Riku les avait surpris Neku et lui en train de s'embrasser, le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre. Axel avait rigolé et lui avait donné une tape amicale dans le dos en le traitant de cachottier. Sora n'avait pas cherché à nier les faits, ça aurait encore empiré la situation. Mais Neku était suffisamment intelligent et avait parfaitement compris qu'il n'y aurait rien autre eux. Il était reparti sans rien dire. Quant-à Riku, il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot sur le chemin menant au travail, tandis qu'Axel babillait pour deux et apprenait à Sora qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Kairi. Depuis, l'argenté s'était enfermé dans son bureau et n'en n'était pas ressorti une seule fois. Sora avait hésité à aller le voir et puis, il s'était dit que ça n'aurait rien arrangé entre eux. Si Riku était homophobe, il n'y pouvait rien. De toute façon, c'était pas comme si ils avaient des rapports chaleureux auparavant. Mais même en raisonnant de la sorte, Sora se sentait au fond du trou. Et son cœur le faisait terriblement souffrir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir était tombé depuis longtemps sur la ville et Sora avait vu les lieux se déserter peu à peu des employés. Riku aussi était parti, sans lui adresser un regard. Sora en aurait presque pleuré. Ou hurlé. Oui, en réalité, il aurait aimé hurler sur Riku et crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. Autrefois, quand il était plus irréfléchi, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Mais les années étant passées, il avait muri et compris qu'on ne réglait pas toujours tout un gueulant un bon coup. Parfois, il fallait aussi faire preuve de patience et de tact. Il soupira et s'étira. Le moment venu, il trouverait bien une occasion d'avoir une conversation avec Riku.

Il éteignit son ordinateur et se leva, enfilant son sac en bandoulière. Il n'avait pas été très productif aujourd'hui.

Il décida qu'il y irait squatter chez Roxas ce soir. Après tout, Kairi était de sortie et il n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée tout seul. Il fit quelques pas lorsqu'il entendit soudain un violent coup retentir contre un objet métallique. Surpris, il se dirigea vers la cuisine de l'entreprise, d'où semblait provenir le bruit. Il vit que de la lumière filtrait sous la porte et inquiet que quelqu'un se soit fait mal, il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand il entendit la voix d'Axel gronder.

-Riku ! C'est pas en tapant contre la porte d'un vestiaire que tu vas faire avancer les choses tu sais !

-Axel, fous-moi la paix ! Va à ton rencard ! lui répondit presque agressivement l'argenté.

Surpris et curieux, Sora se rapprocha de la porte pour écouter. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Riku parler avec une voix aussi colérique.

-Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne fais plus de mal à ce malheureux casier. Il n'y est pour rien lui. C'est un peu de ta faute aussi ce qu'il t'arrive. Et puis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur pote ?

-Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Je pensais que c'était sans espoir.

-Sympa… alors je suis ton ami mais seulement pour délirer, c'est ça ? Quand t'as besoin de réconfort et de conseils par contre tu m'oublies… tu sous-entends que je suis égocentrique à ce point ?

-Ce n'est pas ça Axel… je… je suis désolé.

-Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu devrais t'excuser mais auprès de Sora. Pour ton comportement. L'égoïste dans cette histoire, c'est toi !

-Je sais.

Sora tendit l'oreille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on parlait de lui. Ni ce que reprochait Axel à son ami. Parlait-il de l'indifférence de Riku à son égard?

-Parfait ! Puisque tu le sais, demain tu vas aller lui parler.

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Déjà tu lui adresseras la parole. Ça sera pas mal. Ensuite tu lui diras ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Ecoute Sora… je suis raide dingue de toi !

Sora sursauta violemment.

-ça pourrait être un bon début…, approuva Axel.

-Depuis que je t'ai vu lors de ton entretien, je suis complètement fou de toi. Je pense tout le temps à toi, j'arrête pas de te regarder à chaque fois que tu ne me vois pas. La nuit, je rêve de te faire l'amour comme un fou. Et j'envie ce foutu crayon que t'arrête pas de suçoter quand tu es concentré !

-Vas-y doucement quand même. Ne lui parle pas de suite de tes fantasmes, plaisanta Axel. Tu vas lui faire peur au gosse.

Sora, toujours derrière sa porte, retenait sa respiration. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce à quoi il était en train d'assister malgré lui.

-Mais réfléchis Axel ! Il est avec quelqu'un ! Je peux pas lui parler de mes sentiments ! D'ailleurs c'est qui ce rouquin ? Il lui trouve quoi ? fulmina Riku.

-Bah… au moins maintenant tu sais qu'il est de ton bord. Et qu'il sort pas avec Kairi. Ça te laisse un espoir pour tenter ta chance, relativisa Axel.

-Je suis pas un briseur de couple !

-Mais s'il faut ils ne sont même pas ensemble. Hier soir, Kairi m'affirmait que Sora était célibataire.

-Et bien elle s'est trompée ! Apparemment Sora ne lui dit pas tout. Tu as bien vu comme moi, non ? Ce n'était pas un baiser qu'on pourrait qualifier d'amical.

-Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Toi qui es toujours combattif, j'ai l'impression que ce gars te fait perdre la raison. D'abord tu prends tes distances avec lui car tu crois qu'il est hétéro et en couple et maintenant que tu sais qu'il est gay, tu ne le regarde même plus sous prétexte qu'il a déjà un mec. Mais tu ne t'es pas dit que tu pouvais te tromper comme pour son couple fictif avec Kairi ? Et tu vas baisser les bras, comme ça ? C'est pas vrai ça, tu nous as rendu fous pendant des mois pour qu'Ansem et moi on l'auditionne et maintenant qu'on l'a dans nos murs, t'es incapable de lui adresser la parole ! Tu me déçois. Tu deviens une vraie… tapette !

Un court silence suivit la tirade pour le moins acerbe d'Axel. Puis Riku éclata de rire et la tension retomba d'un coup.

-T'as raison Axel. Je suis une vraie tafiole. Il faut que je me bouge et que j'arrête d'imaginer que je cours droit à l'échec.

-Et bien…, je retrouve enfin le Riku que je connais. J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru qu'il avait disparu. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de parler avec Sora le plus tôt possible. Et tu vas commencer par t'excuser platement. Et vous allez enfin vraiment collaborer. Car ce gars, il fait vraiment du très bon travail et je suis certain que si son chef de projet passait davantage de temps avec lui, il pourrait encore faire mieux. Et puis… peut-être que ce rapprochement professionnel en amènera un autre plus personnel…

-Tu deviens trop romantique Axel. Je sais pas ce que t'a fait Kairi, mais tu crains.

Axel éclata à son tour de rire.

-Allez, dégage ! lui dit Riku. Ta princesse t'attend.

-J'y vole, déclama le rouquin en ouvrant la porte.

Il s'arrêta stupéfait et contempla Sora qui se tenait toujours sur le seuil.

-Sora… ? Depuis quand t'es là ?

-Depuis… le coup de poing contre le vestiaire, avoua le jeune homme, gêné.

-Oh…

Axel se tourna légèrement vers Riku. Ce dernier avait blêmi et fixait Sora d'un air atterré.

-Finalement je crois que vous allez l'avoir plus tôt que prévu votre conversation, observa Axel, franchement réjoui.

Il tapota l'épaule de Sora avant de le propulser dans la cuisine.

-Amusez-vous bien ! dit-il d'un air carnassier avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Un long silence plana dans la pièce. Riku s'était assis sur une chaise et contemplait Sora par-dessous ses longs cils. Sora, quant-à lui, gardait les yeux baissé et tentait de rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

-Sora…, fit Riku.

-Je ne comprends pas, lui avoua le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

-C'est compliqué…

-Non, ça ne l'est pas… C'est toi qui as rendu les choses compliquées.

-C'est vrai, admit Riku.

Sora releva la tête et fixa Riku de ses yeux saphir. Quelques larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues. Il avait toujours été trop émotif. Cette facilité à pleurer l'agaçait prodigieusement. Ventus prétendait que c'était sa sensibilité d'artiste qui lui conférait le débit lacrymal d'une fille.

-Et quand bien même si j'avais été hétéro et en couple avec Kairi, ton comportement était totalement injustifié. Si tu m'aimes autant que ce que tu prétends, tu aurais compris depuis longtemps à quel point ta froideur me touchait.

Riku baissa les yeux, honteux.

-J'ai été égoïste, je suis désolé. J'ai voulu me protéger sans chercher à savoir à quel point je te faisais souffrir.

-Oui, tu m'as fait du mal, lui reprocha Sora en essuyant ses yeux. Même si je n'avais pas été intéressé par toi, tu n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça. Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de sociable et que je vis très mal le fait d'être rejeté par quelqu'un. C'est comme ça, c'est dans ma nature. Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?

-Parce-que quand je suis en ta présence, je fais n'importe quoi, expliqua Riku. Sora, quand j'ai repéré tes œuvres sur ton blog, j'ai de suite senti qu'elles entraient en résonnance en moi. C'était comme si j'avais enfin trouvé mon alter-égo. Alors je n'ai eu qu'une idée en tête, te faire embaucher dans l'entreprise car je savais qu'à nous deux, on ferait de grandes choses. Lorsque tu as eu ton entretien avec Axel, j'étais là. C'était moi qui devais ensuite te mener au bureau d'Ansem. Je voulais en profiter pour te parler et te dire ce que je pensais de tes travaux.

-C'est Aqua qui m'a mené jusqu'au bureau d'Ansem.

-Je sais. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que, quand Axel t'a accueilli, tu n'y as sans doute pas fait attention, mais j'étais dans le couloir à ce moment-là. Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais bien arrivé à l'heure car tu avais confié sur ton blog que tu avais un problème avec la ponctualité. Tu n'as jamais mis de photo de toi sur ton site, je ne t'avais jamais vu. Et pourtant, quand je t'ai aperçu de loin, j'ai su de suite que c'était toi. Tu dégageais une telle…lumière. Et puis quand tu as souri… j'ai cru que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds.

-Comment ça ?

-Sora… j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Pourtant… avant toi, je n'y croyais pas, je pensais que l'amour au premier regard était juste un mythe. Et puis… ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça. Sans que je m'y attende. J'étais tellement…décontenancé que j'ai demandé à Aqua de s'occuper de toi. Je comptais me rattraper en te faisant visiter l'entreprise lors de ton arrivée.

-Mais…c'est Terra qui m'a accueilli….

-Oui… c'est Terra, reconnut Riku d'un ton malheureux. Je pensais que ça irait mieux. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Et… ça s'est aggravé. Au plus j'apprenais à te connaître, au plus je craquais pour toi. Et le pire, c'est quand deux jours après ton arrivée, j'ai appris de la bouche d'Axel que tu avais une copine et qu'elle était venue avec toi le jour de l'entretien. J'ai cru… mourir.

Sora contemplait Riku d'un air … choqué. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fous, entendre un jour une telle confession de la part de son chef de projet.

-Mais… ça n'a aucun sens…, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

Riku se couvrit les yeux.

-De toute façon, rien n'a de sens depuis que tu es là. Je fais n'importe quoi. Et tu ne peux même pas imaginer l'ascenseur émotionnel auquel j'ai eu droit tout-à-l 'heure…

-Hein ?

-D'abord, Axel m'a confié que tu n'étais pas avec Kairi. Puis, il m'a avoué que tu étais gay. Quand j'ai appris ça, j'ai eu l'impression de… revivre. Et puis soudain, je te vois dans la rue avec…. Avec ce roux…Et là, mon cœur s'est brisé.

Sora écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Lui ? Briser le cœur de Riku ? Le monde marchait sur la tête aujourd'hui, c'était pas possible ? Il se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. La légère douleur lui confirma qu'il était bien réveillé.

-Je ne suis pas avec Neku, démentit Sora.

Riku leva aussitôt les yeux et l'épingla de son regard turquoise.

-Il veut sortir avec moi mais quand il m'a embrassé, je n'ai pas ressenti les papillons. On n'est pas ensemble.

Aussitôt Riku se leva, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il saisit Sora par le poignet et le poussa avec délicatesse contre un casier. Avant de l'embrasser. Sur la bouche.

Et si Sora n'avait pas senti un seul papillon dans le ventre avec Neku, ce qu'il ressentit alors que Riku l'embrassait, s'apparentait à une nuée de lépidoptères. Il avait l'impression que tous les papillons du monde s'étaient réfugiés dans son ventre. Quand Riku mit fin au baiser, il le serra contre lui et nicha son nez dans son cou.

-Alors dis-moi… tu les as senti les papillons ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sora ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. C'était tout simplement incroyable. C'était juste un baiser et pourtant son corps était déjà en surchauffe et son bas-ventre se contractait violemment de désir.

-Oui, je les ai sentis.

-Redis ça, lui demanda Riku, plein d'espoirs.

-J'ai senti les papillons. Plein de papillons.

Riku sourit et déposa de légers baisers sur son visage. Sora était impressionné par la douceur dont-il faisait preuve. Néanmoins, quand l'argenté voulut rapprocher leurs lèvres, le jeune châtain s'y soustraie. Et contempla son aîné d'un air malicieux. Plus jeune, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui sauter dessus. Mais avec le temps, Sora avait appris à être moins impulsif et plus… joueur. Et puis, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réaliser que son rêve était en train de devenir réalité. Et il en voulait toujours un peu à l'argenté pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Riku dut comprendre son raisonnement car il posa son front contre le sien, ancrant son regard dans les iris bleu nuit de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu as raison. Je vais trop vite. Il faut que je fasse les choses correctement.

-Que proposes-tu ?

-Je vais te courtiser comme il se doit, annonça Riku. Je vais t'inviter au cinéma. Puis au restaurant. Et puis, je t'offrirai des fleurs aussi…

-Des fleurs ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Si. Mais personne ne m'a jamais offert de fleurs. Généralement c'est pour les filles les fleurs, non ?

-Pourquoi seules les filles y auraient droit ? Si tu aimes les fleurs, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne t'en offre pas.

-Va pour les fleurs, sourit Sora.

Il était en train de découvrir une facette déconcertante de Riku, qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Qui utilisait encore le mot « courtiser » à notre époque ?

-Parfait, dit l'argenté en se décollant de son cadet. Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

-Euh..non…

Riku attrapa sa veste et saisit la main de Sora.

-Alors je t'invite au restau. Tu veux manger quoi ? Japonais ? Français ?

Sora sourit. Cette après-midi encore il était au désespoir et ce soir Riku déclarait qu'il allait le courtiser. Il vivait un truc de dingue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Epilogue : 3 ans plus tard._

Sora s'assit en soupirant sur le canapé. Après trois ans d'un très dur labeur, le jeu était enfin fini. D'ici quelques mois, il sortirait enfin sur la console de salon japonaise qui en avait réclamé l'exclusivité. De nombreux fan attendaient cet opus et le jeune homme était persuadé qu'ils ne seraient pas déçus. Zexion avait créé un scénario en béton et Demyx avait composé des musiques magnifiques. La jouabilité était bien meilleure que dans le premier volume et Namine avait su introduire de nouveaux personnages charismatiques. Tous les ingrédients étaient là pour que le jeu marche. Et il marcherait.

Sora ne regrettait pas ces trois dernières années. Il avait vécu une période formidable avec une équipe du tonnerre. Il aurait bien voulu prolonger ça pour un nouveau projet. Mais le jeune homme avait bien réfléchi et y avait renoncé en déposant sa lettre de démission la semaine précédente. Ansem l'avait refusé et tentait de le convaincre de rester. Mais Sora n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il aimait son travail. Mais il aimait encore plus son petit-ami. Et même si les choses s'étaient bien passées avec son chef de projet, il était conscient d'une chose : s'il voulait que ça dure entre Riku et lui, ils ne devaient pas travailler ensemble. Ils avaient déjà eu des altercations à cause du jeu et même s'ils avaient toujours fini par se rabibocher, leur amour étant bien plus fort que leurs divergences d'opinion, le jeune châtain savait que ça ne serait pas toujours le cas. Mélanger travail et relation sentimentale, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout lorsque votre petit-ami était en quelque sorte votre supérieur hiérarchique. Même si leur couple avait été, au final plutôt bien accepté par le reste de l'équipe (après que Yuffie ait piqué une crise de larmes avant de jeter son dévolu sur Zexion et Demyx), Sora avait conscience qu'il ne fallait pas trop tenter la chance. Riku avait froncé les sourcils quand il lui avait fait part de sa décision. Mais il n'avait pas protesté preuve que lui aussi avait réfléchi sur le sujet.

-Sora ! Tu es où ? appela son compagnon en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

-Sur le canapé, lui répondit le jeune homme.

Riku entra dans le salon et lui sourit tendrement avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Fatigué ?

-Epuisé, lui confirma-t-il.

-Tiens, j'ai ça pour toi. De la part d'Ansem.

Sora contempla d'un air intrigué l'enveloppe qu'agitait Riku sous son nez. Il reconnut sa lettre de démission.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Riku ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et la déchirer en deux, sous ses yeux dubitatifs.

-Riku ! protesta Sora, incrédule.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, lui dit-il en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche.

Sora ne dit rien mais pinça les lèvres de contrariété.

-Ansem veut qu'on continue dans le même univers que le jeu.

-Il veut créer un troisième opus qui conclura la saga, je sais.

-Non. Enfin, oui, il veut créer un troisième jeu. Mais pas pour toute suite. En réalité, pour l'heure il veut créer une préquelle avec trois nouveaux personnages. Sur la console portable de l'éditeur japonais qui acheté les opus précédents.

-Ah… ?

-Et… il veut créer également un interlude entre le deux et le trois sur la console portable d'un concurrent.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ouais… donc pour faire ça… on va devoir séparer l'équipe en deux.

-Mais… c'est une nouvelle façon de travailler. La définition n'est la même que sur une console de salon. C'est un nouveau challenge.

-Exact. Et c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi Sora. Tu es l'un des meilleurs. Et tu ne peux pas louper ce challenge.

-Mais Riku… tu sais très bien pourquoi je veux quitter l'entreprise. Toi et moi …

-On ne travaillera pas ensemble, lui assura son petit-ami.

-Pardon ?

-Ansem est d'accord. C'est Terra qui sera chef de projet sur la préquelle. Et tu travailleras avec lui. Tandis que moi, je serai chef de projet sur l'interlude.

-Terra a été propulsé chef de projet ! Mais c'est génial ! Et puis…

Soudain Sora écarquilla les yeux en prenant pleinement conscience de ce que lui proposait son petit-ami.

-Les deux équipes se concerteront de temps en temps, bien entendu. Mais concrètement, elles ne travailleront pas ensemble. Elles ne partageront même pas les locaux. L'équipe de l'interlude travaillera à l'étage du dessous qu'Ansem a loué pour l'occasion.

-Mais… c'est formidable ! s'écria Sora.

-Alors tu restes ?

-Et comment ! Dans ces conditions, il est hors de question que je parte.

-Alors c'est parfait, affirma Riku.

Puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Dis-moi, reprit-il entre deux baisers, Kairi t'a bien rendu les clefs de l'appartement.

-Oui, ce matin même. Elle habite définitivement avec Axel.

-ça veut dire qu'elle ne risque plus de rentrer à tout moment pour nous interrompre ?

-Exact.

Riku le renversa alors sur le canapé.

-Depuis le temps que je rêve de te faire l'amour sur ce fauteuil. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on a rien fait ?

-Un peu plus d'une semaine je crois. On n'a pas eu le temps avec la deadline qui se profilait à l'horizon.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, ça fait trop longtemps. Faut qu'on se rattrape Sora.

Le jeune châtain éclata de rire tandis que son petit-ami procédait à leur effeuillage. Riku était sans doute le meilleur amant qu'il eut jamais eu. Même si les débuts furent difficiles. L'argenté avait été tellement ému lorsque Sora s'était offert à lui la première fois, qu'il avait eu une panne. Et n'avait rien pu lui faire pendant quelques jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, à force de patience et de complicité, le blocage prenne fin. Et que Riku retrouve enfin confiance en lui et lui prouve combien il était performant.

Sora se laissa déshabiller lorsque soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Hé Riku !

-Mmm ?

-Puisque tu t'occupes de l'interlude, tu crois qu'Ansem va de nouveau demander à Zexion de créer des scènes ambigües entre le héros et son meilleur ami ?

-C'est indubitable. Ansem adore ce couple et même s'il ne le fera jamais devenir officiel car c'est un jeu vidéo pour tout public, il va s'amuser à semer encore des indices pour les fans de boy's love.

-Les fameuses fujoshis. Mais en même temps, c'est aussi grâce à elles qu'il marche ce jeu. Ansem a même fait rajouter un nouveau duo plus qu'ambigüe pour leur faire plaisir.

-Ansem sait parfaitement s'attirer les faveurs de tous les publics. Il reste dans le flou pour que tout le monde puisse interpréter les choses à sa façon. C'est pour ça que ça marche. Chacun y voit ce qu'il veut voir.

-Moi j'aime bien l'idée que le héros et son meilleur ami éprouvent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

-C'est parce-que tu es gay. Je pense qu'un hétéro ne pensera pas comme toi.

-Axel pense comme moi.

-Axel n'est pas une référence. C'est le mec le plus atypique que j'ai jamais rencontré.

-C'est ton meilleur ami, lui rappela Sora.

-C'est parce-qu'il est atypique que c'est mon meilleur ami.

Sora ricana. Jusqu'à ce que Riku vienne le faire taire en l'embrassant et en baladant ses mains sur son corps. Il resserra les bras autour de l'argenté et ferma les yeux. La vie lui offrait tout ce qu'il désirait, il ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin**

Sora : C'est quoi ça o_0 ?

Moi : Eurf…

Riku : T'as pas déjà deux fanfictions en cours sur nous ?

Moi : Eurf…

Riku : Mais encore ?

Moi : ça me trottait dans la tête et ça a pris le pas sur les deux autres fanfictions. Ça m'a bloqué sur l'écriture du chapitre 13 d' « Une Affaire de Cœur ». Fallait que je l'écrive pour m'en libérer.

Riku : En plus… c'est pas vraiment original. On a connu de meilleure chute.

Sora : Ouais… genre « Sens dessus-dessous » sur notre fandom, où c'était plus surprenant.

Riku : Ou encore « Quand Sasuke boit » sur le fandom de Naruto, où on se posait pas mal de question. Même « Sakura de l'autre côté du miroir » était plus déroutant.

Sora : La fin est convenue ici. Même moi je l'avais deviné.

Riku : Si même Sora parvient à anticiper, c'est que vraiment c'est pas très recherché. Et depuis quand j'ai des pannes sexuelles ?

Moi : Ben quoi, ça arrive à tout le monde. Le trop plein d'émotions, toussa toussa. T'es humain, non ?

Sora : Puis, t'aimes vraiment caser Axel avec Kairi, toi….

Moi : Ben… j'aime bien Kairi malgré tout et Roxas n'est pas toujours disponible pour Axel. De plus, je ne suis pas une adhérente de « tout le monde il est gay, tout le monde il est content » surtout quand Sora et Roxas sont jumeaux. Dans mon entourage je connais qu'un seul gay…enfin deux si on compte son mec bien sûr XD, alors que je suis très ouverte d'esprit. Donc la probabilité de rencontrer une pléthore de couples gay est faible quand même. Et la majorité des mecs sont hétéro… heureusement pour nous les filles ^^

Sora : Ouais… c'est pas faux. Mais tu sais, dans le jeu, on n'est pas gay non plus. Enfin, à priori…

Moi : Mouais… tu veux que je cite toutes les scènes qui peuvent prêter à confusion ? Ton créateur, il a parfaitement compris comment s'attirer un public de fujoshis. Et je parie que même dans le 3, tu recevras même pas un baiser de Kairi. C'est comme Link dans la Légende Zelda. Il la sauve mais il reçoit jamais de récompense.

Sora : …

Moi : Je repars sur le fandom de Naruto ?

Riku : D'abord tu finis tes fictions à chapitre et après on jugera si tu es aptes à rester sur le fandom de Kingdom Hearts.

Moi : Vous êtes dur quand même …

Riku : Non, seulement exigeants.

Moi : Eurf… Je repars écrire.

Sora : Bonne idée. Et fais du Soriku !

Moi : Ah… tu vois… même toi tu t'y mets !


End file.
